


The Friendship Deal

by lea_hazel



Series: The Avatar Deal [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Characters Being Fans, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Friendship, Gen, Metafandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Kat made a deal that Annie has to try everything at least once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friendship Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



It was a dismal gray Saturday morning. The pouring rain discouraged any attempts to poke a nose outside, and the atmosphere around the Court was positively funereal. Everyone was cross with everyone else, books and games seemed tedious and dull, and even the building itself looked dingier than it ever had before.  
Kat sighed. “Why is everything boring?”  
Annie leafed through a book disinterestedly. “I don’t know,” she said. “I wish we could go outside.”  
Kat threw up her hands and jumped to her feet. “No!” she said determinedly. “Sulking here is ridiculous. Let’s go to my place and find something to do.”  
Annie raised an eyebrow delicately. “Like what? You know I don’t like your video games, and that’s all you ever do when it rains.”  
“Still playing those appalling simulated crime sprees of yours?” Reynardine interjected.  
Kat huffed. “Nobody asked your opinion. We don’t have to play, Annie. We can watch a movie or something. Actually, there’s a great show I’ve been meaning to introduce you to!”  
Annie looked dubious. “I don’t think we have the same taste in television, Kat,” she said.  
“No, I know, right,” said Kat, flapping both hands, “but everyone likes this show. There’s something for everyone! Action, drama, romance!” She feigned a swoon. “I just started rewatching it for the fifth time—“  
Reynardine let out a loud, snorting laugh.  
Kat ignored him. “—I’m up to chapter four, that’s when they introduce my favorite character! Come on, Annie, you’ll love it!”  
“Well…” said Annie hesitantly.  
“We don’t have anything else to do,” said Kat.  
“That’s true…” said Annie.  
“Come on! You promised you’d try everything at least once before you decided if you liked or hated it!”  
Annie scratched behind her ear. “Did I say that?”  
Reynardine smirked. “Yes, you did promise.”  
“When?” Annie frowned slightly.  
“Remember when we watched The X-Files?” Kat prodded.  
Annie’s frown deepened. “Oh,” she said. “Of course.”  
Kat saw her face and laughed, slapping her thigh. “Good times. Anyway, you’ll like this a lot better. It’s much more your thing. It’s everybody’s thing!”  
“If you say so,” said Annie dubiously. “What’s the name of the show?”  
“Avatar: The Last Airbender.”  
“That’s ridiculous!” scoffed Reynardine. “Does it have a colon in it, or something?”  
Kat harrumphed. “You’ll see,” she said, jabbing an accusing finger at him. “Maybe even you’ll like it.”  
His laugh echoed as Annie grabbed him by a stitched paw and followed Kat to her parents’ house.


End file.
